


Smile!

by ZoeBlair007 (SpaceSapph)



Series: Destiel High School AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, Kisses, M/M, Really cute, i don't even know someone help me, i literally just 'aww'ed my entire way through this, okay i'm not really sure what other tags to put, wow the idea for this just hit me like a freight train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSapph/pseuds/ZoeBlair007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drags his best friend Cas along with him to the carnival, because "It's only in town once a year!" When Cas doesn't seem to enjoy himself at all, Dean makes it his mission to get his pal to lighten up. "Betcha five bucks and a huge teddy bear that I can make you smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destiel #7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427635) by [Jeanmarco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco). 



> You guys should really read Jeanmarco's story that I got this idea from. It's pretty well written and totally adorable! When I read it, I just HAD to write this right away. So, I hope you enjoy this story, and remember to like and comment to tell me what you think! Bonne lecture!

  "Come on, Cas! I wanna get there early so we can get our tickets and go before it gets too crowded!"

  "Dean, I don't understand why we have to go to the fair at all," Cas replied in an exasperated tone, stumbling along as his best friend dragged him toward the bright, flashing front gates by his sleeve. He should still be in bed right now,  _not_ wasting good money on tickets to a place with disgusting, greasy food and dumb rides to make you throw up said food and pricey games with cheap prizes.

  "Because, it only comes to town once a year, and it's tons of fun. I can't believe you've never been to one before," Dean said, handing the sketchy-looking man in the ticket booth a twenty dollar bill.

  "I have been to one. I went once with my parents when I was four, and vomited corndog all over a clown. And then slipped in my own vomit. So, no, I'm not overly fond of carnivals, thank you very much."

  "Yikes, and I thought you couldn't do anything more embarrassing than the time you accidentally pantsed yourself in front of everyone at our fifth grade graduation. Well, don't worry, chum,because I'm going to make this the funnest day you've ever experienced. I swear on it, scout's honor," Dean said, raising his hand in a boyscout salute.

  "You've never been a boyscout," Cas commented dryly, rolling his eyes.

  "I see we're already off to a good start, Mr. Buzzkill. Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." With that, he grabbed Cas' arm again and pulling him towards a concession stand.

  "I am NOT eating anything from here."

  "Relax, Cas, you don't have to get a corndog," Dean teased. His grin was met by a completely straight face on Cas' part, so he kept talking. "Fine, I'll just get a funnel cake for the two of us to split."

  "I said I don't want anything, you can just have it," Cas urged, but Dean was insistent.

  "Just one bite, that's all. Please, for me?" Dean put on his best begging puppy look, but Cas was proving that he could hold his own, too.

  "Dean, that is a heart attack covered in powdered sugar." However, he sighed and rolled his eyes, taking the plate and a fork from Dean, who let out a triumphant whoop, and tearing off a piece of the cake. He hesitantly put it in his mouth and chewed. Dean waited for his reaction with baited breath. Finally, Cas swallowed.

  "It tastes like heart disease." Dean's shoulders slumped. "But, it's good," Cas admitted begrudgingly.

  "10 points to Winchester," Dean laughed.

  Cas rolled his eyes and trailed along behind Dean as he headed toward- oh no. The ferris wheel.

  "Dean, can we maybe go on another ride?"

  "Why, the ferris wheel's great! You can't come to the fair and not go on a ferris wheel."

  "Yes, you can. Come on, let's just do something else," Cas insisted, grabbing Dean's upper arm and tugging on it, trying to make him move away from the infernal death contraption. Dean, however, was having none of it.

  "Stop being ridiculous, Cas. What are you, scared of heights?" He stopped as he saw a blush creep on to Cas' face.

  "You are! Wow, fifteen years of being your friend and you never once told me you had a fear of heights," Dean said, feigning being offended.

  "It never came up," Cas replied sheepishly.  _Geez,_ Dean thought,  _this kid is really embarrassed about being scared of heights. It's kind of adorable._

"Come on, Cas, it's really not that bad. It's not even that high up, see? I promise, you'll be fine. It'll be fun." Cas still shook his head in refusal.

  "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way, then." Dean suddenly wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and hoisted him off of his feet.

  "Dean, what the hell! Put me down! This isn't funny!" Cas shouted. He blushed even more when he realized that people were starting to look at them.

  "I'll put you down when you agree to go on the ferris wheel with me. If not, I'll just carry you over there and strap you in myself."

  "You wouldn't dare," Cas challenged. In answer, Dean started walking towards the death wheel.

  "No, no! Stop! I don't want to!"

  "I can't hear you."

  "Fine! I'll go on it with you! Just please, put me down!" Cas pleaded. Next thing he knew, he was back on the ground, staring Dean in his smug little face.

  "That's what I thought," the taller boy smirked.

  "I'll get you back for this," Cas vowed.

  "I'm sure you will. Now come on, there're only a few seats left," Dean said. Cas huffed, but followed him to the boarding platform. A peppy woman in a striped uniform buckled them in next to a little red-headed girl who looked to be about six or seven.

  "Hi, my name's Natalie. You can call me Nat, if you want," she greeted with a smile.

  "Well, hello, Nat. I'm Dean, and this is my friend Cas," Dean answered, gesturing to himself and then to the terrified teen boy beside him, sitting completely rigid and wide-eyed. His hands were gripping the safety bar in front of him so tightly that his knuckles were white.

  "He's scared of heights," Dean added, and Natalie nodded wisely.

  "My daddies are both scared of heights, too. That's why I'm on here alone."

  "Well, aren't you a brave little girl," Dean replied.

  "Sure am, I'm gonna be an adventurer when I grow up, and adventurers always have to be brave," Natalie stated matter-of-factly.

  "Is that so? What a coincidence, I just so happen to want to be an adventurer, too," Dean grinned.

  "Wow, really? We can go on adventures together! And your friend Cas, too, if he wants."

  "That sounds fantastic, what d'you think, Cas?" he asked, turning to his friend. Cas didn't answer, only yelled and clung to Dean's shoulder as the ride jerked to life and started to move.

  "I think we might have to teach Cas how to be a little bit braver before we take him on any adventures with us," Dean sniggered, earning a scowl from his dark-haired friend.

  "Oh, come on, Cas. It's not that bad, is it? Lighten up, give us a smile. I know you can."

  "I have no reason to smile," Cas said between gritted teeth. "I'm miserable and terrified and I want to get off this stupid ride." Dean sighed and shared a disapproving glance with Natalie.

  "You've been gloomy all day. I hate to see you like this. There must be something I can do to cheer you up," Dean continued. "Betcha five bucks and a huge teddy bear that I can make you smile." Cas turned away from him resolutely, but the effect he was trying to make was slightly ruined by the fact that he was still hugging Dean's arm.

  "Okay, you need to stop being so sad. Just remember, you're one day closer to eating your next plate of nachos. Unless you die tomorrow and never get to eat your nachos; then I guess it's just nacho lucky day!" Dean paused, waiting for a reaction. Cas only turned farther away from him.

  "Really? Fine, knock knock."

  Nothing.

  "This is the part where you say 'who's there?'"

  Still nothing.

  "Right. Who's there?" Dean answered himself. "Ya. Ya who? No, I prefer Google. Ba dum tss!"

  Nope.

  "Wow, in a shocking turn of events, Cas is still being a big idiot head and ignoring me," he said, poking his friend in the side.

  "I know, you should try hugging him," Natalie suggested. "Hugs make everyone smile."

  "Oh, uh, I don't know about that, Nat."

  "Aren't you guys boyfriends?" Nat inquired, looking at Dean quizzically.

  "What? Haha, no, no we are  _not_ boyfriends. Definitely not," Dean stated uncomfortably.

  "Oh, I just thought you were, 'cause you act like it, like you two really love each other."

  "Yeah, no, we're just really good friends," Dean stammered, hoping to end this conversation as quickly as possible. He risked a sideways glance in Cas' direction, but the only signal that the other boy had heard their conversation was the deep flush painted across his cheeks.

  "Ya know, that's what my daddies always used to say, until they told everyone that they were in love. Are you sure you aren't in love with Cas?" Natalie prodded, a suspicious look etched onto her small, delicate features. Oh God, this was getting worse by the second.

  "I'm pretty darn sure, sweetie. Last time I checked, I was pretty fond of ladies," Dean assured her.

  "Well, I think maybe you should check again," Nat murmured before turning in her seat to face directly forward. By this point, Dean wanted to get off of this awful ride as much as Cas did. He didn't dare chance another look at his friend, for fear of making eye contact or something.

  Suddenly, though, there was a voice from beside him.

  "Given up on trying to make me smile? I guess I win the five dollars and the teddy bear, then," Cas remarked, tilting his head ever so slightly towards Dean. His lips almost curled up at the edges but he caught himself and contorted his face back into a stubborn grimace.

  "I guess you do, because I'm all out of ideas," Dean shrugged. Nat chose that moment to pipe up again.

  "I'm telling you, you need to hug him. No one can stay sad when they're wrapped up in someone else's arms. I promise it'll work, I'm a scientist and it's a hundred percent scientifically tested," she announced.

  "I thought you were an adventurer?" Dean recalled.

  "I'm a scientist on the side."

  "Of course," Dean agreed. "That's only sensible."

  "Go on," Nat prodded.

  "What?"

  "Hug him! Quickly, we're almost at the top of the ferris wheel!"

  "What does that have to do with anything?"

  "Just hug him, so you can win the bet. Now!" Nat emphasized her point by giving Dean a sharp blow in the side.

  "Geez! Okay, I'll do it! Yowch, you have some pointy elbows." He shifted to partially face Cas.

  "Erm, hey, Cas, uh, so, Nat thinks that, um, I should, ya know-"

  "Quit blabbering and just hug him already!" Nat hissed from behind him. Seeing as he was already guaranteed to have a bruise on his rib cage, he didn't want to risk any more injuries; so when Nat gave him a small but firm shove in the back, he leaned over and wove his arms around Cas. At first, the smaller boy just became completely still in his hold, but to his great surprise, as soon as he began to pull away, Cas gripped his arms tightly, keeping them positioned securely around Cas' waist. Cas then stretched his own arms around the base of Dean's back, clasping his hands behind him. Dean was amazed by how comfortable, how perfect it felt, being so close to his best friend, holding him soundly in his arms. For a just a moment, he imagined that they had their own little infinity, just the two of them, embracing each other, until their perfect repose was shattered by a certain tiny ginger.

  "Told you it would work!" Nat exclaimed enthusiastically. Dean leaned away from Cas to study the boy's face. There was a bright, wide, perfect grin plastered sloppily across it, a grin Dean hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

  "Beautiful," he breathed.

  "What, the view?" Cas answered.

  "No, you." But, now that Cas mentioned it, the view they got from the very top of the ferris wheel was pretty spectacular. They could see all the lights in the city spread out below them, like tiny Christmas lights in some distant land. That's what it was like, it was as if they were high up above in some entire other world, gazing down on everyone else, free from worry, free from rules, free from reality itself. Free from everything. Dean never wanted to leave, and he wanted to promise Cas that they would never have to. Still, he knew this couldn't last forever, and he needed to make the most of it while he had it. Without a second thought, he pressed closer into the most important thing- hell, the only important thing in his universe at that chapter in time, and softly urged their lips together. He withdrew to ascertain Cas' reaction, but before he was even far enough away to get his eyes in focus, there was a gentle hand on the back of his head, reeling him back in for more. He was more than happy to oblige.

  He forced his lips against the smaller boy's, full of passion and energy that had been pent up for years. It had been buried so deep down that Dean himself had been almost completely oblivious to the fact that it was even there. Almost. He had always had moments where he would catch himself admiring the deep, bright blue of Cas' eyes, or his brilliant smile, or the way his hair fell messily onto his forehead. He remembered the irrational, inexplicable jealousy he had felt the night he had helped Cas get ready for his first date, and all the ones after that. Well, not that there were very many of them. Dean found himself guiltily happy of that fact.

  All at once, he came back to his senses and, remembering where they were, retreated from Cas' warm embrace. The latter let out a whimper.

  "Sorry, babe, but I think we still have an audience." He nodded behind him to the small child beaming wildly at them with her hands clasped beside her delicate, round face.

  "You guys _are_ boyfriends!" she declared.

  "Yeah, I guess we are," Dean confessed, taking Cas' hand in his own. "I should listen to you more often."

  "Told you so," Nat huffed. Dean had barely realized that the ferris wheel was nearly back to the ground.

 

  "Daddy! Papa! These are my new friends, Dean and Cas! They're boyfriends," she added excitedly.

  "Is that so?" spoke the smaller of the two men. He had messy, sandy blonde curls framing his thin face, and radiant green eyes to match those of his apparently adopted daughter.

  "I'm Marcus, and this is my husband, Noah," he continued, gesturing to his partner, a tall, well-built man with tanned skin and loose, straight black hair fanning over his forehead. His eyes were a deep brown.

  "Nice to meet you, Dean and Cas," Noah greeted them, shaking their hands before shifting his weight and draping his arm over Marcus' shoulders.

  "Well, it's about time we headed back home, Nat. If you want, you can ask these nice boys for their phone numbers so you can call them and talk to them. We live just a few miles away, on Avisberry, right next to Tony's Auto Shop," he added to Dean and Cas.

  "Oh, cool, we don't live too far from there," Cas responded.

  "Are you two living together?" Marcus queried.

  "Oh, no, our families live next door to each other," Cas supplied.

  "Well, isn't that convenient? Anyway, here's our home phone number." Dean scribbled his cell phone number on a pamphlet from a nearby stand and handed it to Marcus.

  "I had a great time hanging out with you today, Nat. Maybe we can do it again sometime. Oh, and thinks for the help," Dean added with a wink. Suddenly, Nat ran forward and wrapped her arms around Dean's hips.

  "I had fun with you, too. You're really nice, and I think you're gonna be a great boyfriend, too."

  Dean smiled and hugged her back.

  "Thanks, Nat. I hope I am, because that boy deserves nothing less than the best," he said, flashing a grin at Cas, who blushed and smiled back.

  "Bye, Nat," Cas said, waving at the little girl, who then sidled up to him and gave him a hug, too. He hugged her, and then the two boys watched the retreating figures of a wonderful little girl and her very loving family.

  "Well, a deal's a deal.  _You_ have to go win  _me_ a huge stuffed bear. I'd get working on that ball toss if I were you, mister."


End file.
